


Fever

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kylux if you squint, M/M, Nurse Kylo, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's brain, delierious with fever, can't even remember Kylo Ren properly. Because the real Kylo Ren would not be here, sat on his bed, nursing him. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> From the following prompt by anon on @jediprompts Tumblr:
> 
> Hux is ill with a mysterious sickness. He’s not sure where he got it from but it’s given him a fever and is making him delirious. At least, he thinks he’s delirious - because why else would Kylo be in his quarters, sitting on the side of his bed, awkwardly wiping his forehead and giving him sips of water? It’s highly unusual and Hux doesn’t know why Kylo is playing nurse in this (incredibly realistic) fevered dream of his

‘Drink.’

Hux can barely open his eyes, and when he does he appears to still be dreaming. Of anyone that could have appeared in this flickering montage of fever dreams, Ren would not be his preference. He feels the cool edge of a glass between his cracked lips, but even if he could summon the energy to raise his head, he’ll choke. He knows it. He manages the barest side to side movement of his head, no.

There’s a cloth, the corner dipped in cold water and wiped gently across his lips. It’s soothing, the first few drops slipping into his mouth and loosening his parched tongue. He parts his lips for a little more. The hand brushing against his flushed cheek is cool, still wiping the edge of the cloth across his bottom lip. After a few repeats of this, it puts the cloth away before coming to rest on Hux’s hand. His brain, foggy, dull and jumbled by fever, can’t even hallucinate properly. It’s gotten Ren all wrong, he is neither tender nor patient, and has made it very clear in the past he would cheerfully murder Hux in his sleep given the opportunity.

This Ren is sat on the edge of his bed, calmer than usual. He speaks without his voice modulator, and he sounds so young, in spite of how deep his speaking voice is. That he’s obviously nervous heightens the effect. ‘…so you need to stay with me, okay? Dying now will solve nothing.’ he trails off, more to himself than to Hux. Ren obviously isn’t real, and his subconscious certainly has a sick sense of humour. Hux struggles against the searing weight in his head to open his eyes a little, planning to dispel this illusion. 

Every body part he can call to mind, and most of the ones he can’t, ache. His throat is raw, the lights are too bright..and Ren is still there. He’s still staring down at him, all boyish concern and confusion. Hux wants to laugh, this has to be a trick, he barely manages a small smile which Ren misinterprets, smiling back down at him warmly, like he’s actually glad to see him. ‘Hello, General.’

Hux opens his mouth to speak, croaks, coughs and stops to try to maintain some dignity. Ren slides a hand under his shoulders, raising him just enough to take a sip of water. He just manages it, his head lolling against Ren’s chest as he drinks. For a hallucination, it’s too real. He feels the rough fabric of his robe scraping the back of his neck, the shift of the muscle in Ren’s arm as he lowers him onto his pillow, the pads of long, mercifully cool fingers on his forehead. They are real. Ren is here, nursing him.

‘Ren, what are you –‘ He barely croaks, his voice failing before the end of the sentence.

‘MedBay seem to think you contracted the Febris virus, possibly from the troopers returning from the Outer Rim. You’ve been delirious with fever for the past three days, screaming in terror. You asked for me. They sedated you and left you to wake in your quarters. You’ll survive.’ He explained quietly, looking down and running a finger over the stitched First Order insignia on the edge of the blanket.

‘You stayed.’ It wasn’t a question or an accusation.

‘You asked me to.’

Ren’s fingers are still curled loosely around Hux’s. Hux doesn’t pull his hand away.


End file.
